Outlaw Queen Prompts and Oneshots
by in-search-of-motivation
Summary: Random tumblr prompts or one shots. All centered around Outlaw Queen. (I combined my previous stories into one.)
1. Third Times the Charm

A/N- I saw this prompt on Tumblr from Nephelite and thought I'd take a whack at it. It's defiantly not as good as Whitebuddah0524 but I wanted to try. I'm also writing this when I suppose to be working. Shh don't tell my boss.

**Third Times the Charm**

It started out with quick glances. Fast moving figures out of the corner of his eyes. He kept telling himself that there is no way it could be her. That he was never going to see her again. But he would still see her everywhere he went. He'd hear her voice whisper in his ear. Or hear a strangers laugh that sound so much like hers. But each time he got his hopes up only to be crushed.

The first time he thought he had seen her was a week after they had left Storybrooke, at a diner Roland insisted they have lunch at.

"I want pancakes like Gina's." He tells Marian when she says he needs to eat lunch not breakfast. She relents finally.

It was no Granny's but it was okay. As they entered his breath catches. The woman behind the counter has her back towards them. Her black hair is pinned up and she's dressed in a ridiculously fluffy colorful dress that even a fairy would refuse to wear.

He calls out her name, for a spit moment his heart sores at the thought that he would see her again.

But it crashes at the woman turns around. It seemed she only looked like Regina from the back. She wore an ugly shade of pink powder o her eyes that matched her dress, her skin color was so pale it rivaled Snow Whites.

"Hello pumpkin, did ja say somin?" She says in a fake accent.

He takes a moment, hoping to hide his disappointment from Roland and Marian.

"I'm sorry. I just, it nothing." He stumbles trying to shack the sadness he feels.

"Well welcome ta Minnie's. My names Jamie and I'll be your waitress."

Robin doesn't listen to the rest of what she says. He follows his family to a table doesn't say a word until Roland speaks.

"Papa."

"Yes my boy." He says their food having been place in front of the already.

Roland has a big mouth full of pancakes in his mouth. He swallows before he says.

"These aren't as good as Gina's."

Robins smiles sadly before he replies.

"No Roland they are not."

They eat their food in silence after that.

The next time he though he saw her it had been three weeks since they had left. He was alone. He had been out looking for a job because the money he had brought with them wouldn't last forever. He was wondering around a small shopping center when he thinks he sees Regina walk out of a shop.

He takes off to catch her, even though it's in the middle of the day the sidewalks are full of people, and he loses her in the crowd. But he sees her again entering another store. He quickly follows her in. He scans the room and sees her in the corner looking at something on the shelf.

He makes his way over, taps her on the shoulder and prays it's really her.

It's not.

This woman turns around shocked.

"Can I help you?" She asks coldly. At a distance she looked so much like Regina, but the hair he thought was black is actually a dark blue. Her eye make-up is harsh and extremely dark. She eyes themselves are cold and unfriendly.

"I apologize I just, I thought you were someone else. My mistake."

The woman scoffs before she pushes past him and out the door. Robin stands there confused and a little mad. What was her problem?

"Don't take it personal dude. She come in her at least twice a week to get some feeder mice for her snake. She's a bitch to everyone."

The man behind the counter says. It's the first time Robin realizes that he's in some kind of pet store.

"You look kind of lost dude. Who okay?" The man asks. He looks young no older than 23. He reeks of some herby smell and he looks like he's about to fall asleep.

"Yes I'm fine. I just thought she was someone I knew."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

Robin gives a humorous laugh. "Something like that."

"Well we just got a new litter of puppies in the back. I'm not supposed to let people in the back but you look like you could use some cheering up. Wanna go and see them?"

Robin smiles glad not everyone in the god forsaking city are rude,

"Thank you, but no. I have to go back out job searching before it gets too late." He makes his way to the door to leave.

"What kind of job you looking for?"

"Anything really. My family and I just moved here so anything I can get."

"Any experience with animals?"

"You name it I've handled it. Dogs, cats, horses, reptiles. Why?"

"Okay look. I don't know why but I like you. And the only reason I'm hear is because my dad owns the place. It's not like I need the money. So I'll make you a deal. I'll hire you if when the random times my dad shows up, you lie and say I'm doing a wonderful job. Deal?

Robin is taking back. The last thing he expected was to have this young man offer him a job. It's not stealing from the rich to give to the poor, but he doesn't have many options right now.

"Of course. Yes. Thank you." He makes his was over to the man to shack his hand.

"Cool. So can you start tomorrow?"

"I could start right now if you needed me to." Robin smiles.

"Great. My names Edward, but you can call me Eddy. Be hear buy 8 tomorrow."

"I will see you then." Robin thanks him again before he heads back to the apartment he shares with Marian.

He was still sad that the woman wasn't Regina but he can't help but feel that even though she's not here with him, she's still looking out for him.

It had been 6 weeks since they have left Storybrooke. Things had settled down. Roland had been enrolled in school, Marian has been making herself busy helping care for an elderly woman who lives down the hall from the apartment. And Robin has thrived at his job at pet shop. He even managed to get the woman he thought was Regina a few weeks ago to warm up to him, Kelley he learned her name was Kelley.

He still misses Regina like crazy. The pain in his heart has yet to lessen. And he doubts it ever will. Marian and he decided not to try to fool themselves by trying to act like they did before she "died". They live together for Roland's sake but they decided to just be friends.

It's the beginning of the work days. Eddy had gone into the back to "do inventory". In other words go sleep in the back room. It's Tuesday so Kelley would be in soon to get another mouse for Jackal her python.

He decides to check on the last puppy they have from the previous litter.

"Hey little lady now I just know today will be the day you get a home."

The grey pitbull pup barks in agreement. Robin gives her a little bit of attention before he turns his back to check the shelves making sure they are fully stocked.

He hears the bell letting him know that he front door has been opened.

"Hey Kellie, I'll get you a mouse in a minute. Just the one right?" He calls out not getting a reply. Instead he hears the door close with no one having come in. He quickly turns to see a figure run away. A figure he'd know anywhere.

He abandons the shop to chase after her. She hasn't gotten far having slowed down thinking her wouldn't follow. It takes seconds for him to reach her. She's stopped hanging her head down. Unknowing to his presence.

"Still running I see." He says when he is no more than an arm's reach away.

She turns suddenly, surprised to see him.

God she's breath taking.

"Robin." She chocks out. Tears in her eyes.

Robin reaches for her pulling her close to him. Smashing their lips together. She responds immediately. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears flow freely from both of theirs eyes. After air becomes a problem they separate but do not move apart.

"Regina. It's you. Please tell me you're really and I haven't completely lost my mind?" He begs.

"It's me. I'm here." She says kissing his lips once more.

"How? The curse makes it impossible to go back. Did something happen? Are you okay?" He asks giving her a once over to see if she's hurt.

"No nothing happened. We found a way to break the curse. Storybrooke is still hidden from the rest of the world but we can come and go as we please. I came to bring you back." The smile on Robins face is the first really one in those six weeks he's been away from her. But it soon fades.

"But Marian. Her heart, she can't go back."

"We think we found a way to save her." Regina says hoping to calm him.

"You think?"

Regina takes a deep breath before she explains what happened with Bell and Rumple. And that Belle was going through the shop when she found something that could save Marian.

"So this Golden fleece. It could save her?"

"Belle believes so. And if not then maybe we could build her a house right outside of the town line until we find something that will."

Robin's smile returns. He quickly picks Regina up and spins her around. Both laughing and smiling. When he puts her down he kisses her again.

"I love you. I love you so much Regina. And I'm never going to go a single day and not tell you. I love you."

Regina sobs lightly in his hold. She never thought she would hear him tell her that

"I love you too." His lips are one hers again. But they are interrupted,

"Hey Robin. Stop making out and come back to work." Eddy yells from the shop.

Robin can't help but laugh.

"Well my lady, it seems I am needed."

"Okay." She expected to have to part ways but instead he takes her hand and leads her to the shop she was just in.

"Well hello beautiful. Robin who is this stunning creature and where have you been hiding her."

Regina blushes at the woman's words.

"Back off Kellie, she's mine." His grip on her waist tightens.

"Now Robin, I believe that's up to her now isn't it. So what is your name?" Kellie asks looking at Regina.

"Regina. Nice to meet you." She shacks the woman's hand.

Kellie looks from Regina to Robin.

"So this is the elusive Regina. I must say you had our Robbie boy here in quite a funk."

"I was not in a funk!" Robin defends himself.

"Oh please. I don't know how many times I had to listen though "_Huh I wonder what Regina's doing?" _or "_I bet Regina would love this"_ Man she's all you talked about. Her and Roland." Eddy comments.

Regina can't help but laugh at the blush that creeps onto Robins face.

"You talk about me?"

"Only all the time." Both Eddie and Kellie say at the same time.

"Okay, yes talk about you. Can you blame me, I mean just look at her."

"No I cannot. She is something. So stunning that I have to ask, how the hell did you land her?"

Regina and Robin look at each other before Regina replies.

"Well he refused to leave me alone. Always following me, and bugging me until I'd give him attention."

"Excuse me? That is not how I remember it. After all you did seek me out the first time we kissed."

"Yes well that irrelevant." Regina smiles sinking deeper into his embrace.

"Well it's good to know he's not just annoying to me." Kellie teased. "But seriously, if you ever leave him and want a real lover, come fine me." She winks at Regina.

"It's not going to happen, I've got her back, and I'm never letting her go." He looks into her eyes, all the love he has for her shines through.

"Speaking of which, Eddie I'm afraid I won't be able to work for you anymore."

'What? Aw come one. We had a good thing going here. My dad actually thinks I'm working. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know how about actually working?"

"Don't even joke Kellie."

"Well I'm sorry but I believe it is time for me to go home."

After a bit of playful arguing they are finally heading back to his apartment.

"Roland will be so glad to see you. He hasn't stopped asking about you and Henry. Apparently nothing here can compare to your cooking. He's missed you."

"I've missed him too. Listen Robin I need to make. Are you sure you want to come back to Storybrooke?"

"Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

She doesn't answer.

"Regina, why did you run from the shop? Why didn't you come in?"

"I didn't want to ruin the life you had built her. I wanted you to be happy."

"Without you I can never truly be happy. I do what I need to for Marian and Roland's sake. But a day hasn't gone by where I'm not wishing I had you in my arms."

"Here you have what everyone is Storybrooke wishes they can have. A normal life. No curses, no villains trying to kill everybody. You, Marian and Roland can have a good life here."

"But we wouldn't have you. I told you before, I choose you Regina. Now and forever. Marian and I are friends, she is Roland's mother and always will be but that is it for us. You are who I want to be with."

Regina is crying unable to hold back the tears.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

Regina grabs his jacket bring his lips to hers. When they separate both are breathing hard.

"There's something I need to tell you Robin."

"What is it my lady?"

Regina steps back, unbuttons her heavy coat that she's had since he first saw her. When she pushes the sides apart she reveal a slight bump. Robin eyes widen, looking from her stomach to her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She says afraid of his reaction.

Robin makes his way to her side, his hand rest on the small bump.

"We're having a baby?" His voice is low, as if he says it too loud it will make everything disappear.

"Yes, we are. Are you happy?"

Again Regina is lifted off the floor into Robin's arms.

"Oh happy doesn't begin to describe it." He kisses her with every ounce of love he can.

"I love you." Regina says as they come apart.

"I love you too. Now, let's go home."

He leads her into his apartment building so they can tell Roland and Marian the good news. Within the hour they are in Emma's bug, apparently it was the closest vehicle when they had managed to fix the curse, and heading home.


	2. Unapologize

**Okay so I was listening to Carrie Underwood's "Unapologize" and I came up with this cute little scene between Regina and Robin. Just a one-shot pure outlaw queen cuteness told from Regina's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy. And seriously if you haven't heard the song go listen to is ASAP. **

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Unapologize **

**Life has just been wonderful lately. With Zelena haven been defeated and Henry regaining his memories, things were finally looking up for me. It didn't hurt that there was also a certain thief and his son who happen to make me happier than I have ever been. I finally believe that I can have my happy ending. With my three favorite guys around me, nothing could possible go wrong. **

**As a celebration of having Henry back I had suggested we all have dinner at Granny's. To not only give me a chance to catch up with Henry but to also give Henry a chance to get to know Robin and Roland. Thing had gone, well perfect. Roland and Henry hit it off right away, the boy absorbed everything that came out of Henry's mouth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Things started a little slower with Robin. But after he mentioned the possibility of him being able the teach Henry archery, and some begging to me on Henry's part things had gone smoothly. **

**After dinner I had to unwillingly part with Henry and Roland. Roland was carried off by Little John to a room at Granny's Inn where he would watch the boy until Robin retrieved him later that night. Henry on the other hand was going back to the Charming apartment. Even though he has already told me of his plans to move back in with me, he want a little bit of time to spend with his new uncle. For his sake I agreed, but that doesn't mean I had to like it.**

**So that just left Robin and I. He insisted on walking me home even though I insisted I was capable of taking care of myself. **

**"I'm well aware of your ability to protect yourself but, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you walk home by yourself." He said as he took my hand in his as he began leading me in the direction of my house.**

**"Since when have you worried about being a gentleman?" I argued amusement laced my words. **

**"I beg your pardon M'lady. I may be a thief but my mother raised me to respect and care for a woman as if she was going to up and disappear. She'd always tell me, "Now remember love a woman like she was leaving and I promise you she won't."" He finishes by lifting our joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of my hand oh so softly. My breath gets stuck in my throat when I look in his eyes. No ma has ever look at me like that, not even Daniel. Robin looks at me as if I might just vanish right in front of him, and that he wants to enjoy every moment we have before that happens. **

**Before I know it we are in front of my house, but I'm not ready to go in yet. Just five more minutes out here with him. He pulls me into his arms till we are just a breath away from each other. Can hear the steady yet strong beat of his heart, and it is in perfect sync with my recently returned heart. His lips are a temptation I just can't resist. We ever we kiss it feels like everything is falling into place. **

**When we separate I feel more than I hear him release a content sight. **

**"I love you." I say before I even realize what I'm saying. My eyes pop open and to see his expression. He looked confused as if he didn't hear what I said and I really hoped he didn't. But then it clicks and realization is on his face.**

**"What did you say?" He asks and I don't know what to say.**

**"I..I..." Is all I'm able to get out I feel horrified. What on Earth possessed me to say that is a mystery to me.**

**"Did you just say you love me?" He asks trying to pull me back to him but I step back creating an even greater distance between us. **

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that Robin I...I."**

**"Regina you don't have to apolo…" I cut him off before he can continue. **

**"No I do I'm sorry. I have to go." I say as I quickly open the front door. Robin called out for me and tried to come after me but I closed and locked the door before he had a chance. **

**"Regina! Regina please open the door. Regina please don't shut me out. Regina." He keeps yelling but I can barely hear him over the mental battle I'm having with myself. How could I be so stupid? How could I possible tell him I loved him after only a few weeks? Yes he was technically my soul mate but he didn't know that. For all he knows I'm some crazy woman who gets far too attached far too quickly and will never want to see again. **

**What if he never lets me see Roland again? I couldn't bare that. I love that boy as if her were my own. God I really am crazy. Why do I always have to mess things up? Why couldn't I have been happy with the way things were, why I make to go complicate things?**

**_"You are overthinking this WAY too much." _****I hear a voice say that sound like an annoying mix of Snow and Tinkerbelle. "****_Why can't you just let yourself be happy? Always running. You know not everyone gets a second chance of happiness don't ruin it because you won't get a third." _****The voice says. **

**I still can't bring myself to open the door The voice is right I'm the Queen of running, I've been doing it all my life. **

**"****_But aren't you tired of running?"_**** The voice asks. It's right I am tired. I'm tired of watching everyone be happy except for me. I want my happy ending and I can have it with Robin.**

**"Robin." I say quietly the pounding and yelling for outside the door has stop. Fear grips me tightly. Did he leave? Was I too late? My feet are moving me before I can chicken out. I grip the handle and pull the door open as fast as humanly possible, hoping he's still there. **

**"Robin." I yell out seeing his retreating form walking very slowly down the walk way. He quickly turns towards me when he hears my voice. I seconds he is in front of me. I pull him by his collar into a passionate kiss, much like I did when we first kissed.**

**When we pull apart because we needed to breathe I begin to speak.**

** "Robin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cuts me off with a quick kiss. "Regina please stop apologizing. You don't need to." **

**"No I do, please just let me say this." He nods yes and I continue. "Robin I am sorry. But I'm not sorry I said I loved you. I'm sorry I said sorry about it. And I'm sorry I ran. But I'm not sorry for loving you. You have made me the happiest I have been in such a long time. You and Roland make me want to be good, you make me want to be a better person. I person who is worthy enough to be with you. You make me feel special, and you don't judge me even though you know of the horrible things I have done. You managed to claw your way passed my walls I had placed around my heart. You were willing to risk your life to retrieve it back from Zelena. I wasn't lying when I gave you my heart. It's yours and it has been for some time. I know I sound crazy but it's true. I love you Robin of Locksley and I know you couldn't possibly return my feelings I mean who in their right mind would love the Evil Queen but..." It was then Robin silent me with a bruising kiss. As cliché as it sounds it stole my breath away. When he pulled away I couldn't stop myself from muttering "Thief" **

**He laughed under his breath before he started talking.**

**"You are the most stubborn, hard headed, difficulty, beautiful, loving, sexiest woman I have ever met in my entire life. Who are you to say I could never love you. You mesmerize me, you challenge me in every way. And the way you are will my son, makes me want to send every waking moment with you. Sometimes I'm scared to go to sleep because I don't want to wake up and relies that these past few weeks have been nothing but a sweet dream. Except for the part where your crazy sister tried to kill everybody." He laughs and I can't help but laugh as well. "Regina you are an amazing woman who snuck up on me without a warning like a storm. You have redeemed yourself in not only Henrys eyes but most of Storybrooks as well. What more could I ask for?"**

** "But I've done so many terrible things. I've stolen, lied, and murdered. You've seen my heart it's tainted with darkness that can never be removed. You are loving and kind you could be with someone far better than me."**

**"But they wouldn't be you. This life would kill me if I didn't have you. Regina look at me." He said as he lift my chin up to look into his eye. His eyes were shiny from tear that he wouldn't let fall. I've long since lost that battle tears have been freely falling from my eyes. I must look a mess but if I do he doesn't let it show. A swirl of emotions are in his eyes but there is one that stands out more than the others. Love.**

**"I love you Regina Mills. I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself." **

**More tears fall but this time they are happy tears. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. I hold onto him as tight as I can because I sure that any moment I'm going to make up alone like I've done so many times before. But this isn't a dream, this is real. The man I love just told me he loves me too. What could be better?**

**"I love you Robin." I say. **

**"And I love you M'Lady." He tells me giving me another sweet quick kiss. Now I really don't want this night to end. **

**"You know, I still owe you that drink" I say as I pull us into the house and close the door. **

**"That you do Your Majesty" His normal toothy grin on his face as he says that. But I can help but smile to. Because even though I'm no longer a Queen, he will always be the thief who stole my heart.**

**The End**

**So what do you guys think? I'd love some feedback. I'm sorry for any mistakes you see but this is a product of too much coffee and not enough sleep. **


	3. That Guy

**So I was watching "The Mysteries of Laura" and the "That guy" scene gave me a great idea for an AU Outlaw Queen fic. Takes place in a land without magic. Regina is a tight ass homicide detective but goes out with her girlfriends for "book club.**

Regina checks her make-up one last time before she walks into The White Rabbit. Scanning the room she finds a group of familiar people at the bar.

"Sorry I'm late." The brunette says gaining everyone's the group's attention.

"Regina!" All four women yell. It's been months since they have all been able to get together. In seconds she is surrounded in a group hug.

"My gods we've missed you. It's been far too long since we've seen you."

"It's only been a few months M, and I call all the time."

"Yeah 10 months. And calls aren't the same."

"Oh get over it. She's here now. She's been a bit busy trying to get that fucktard also known as her soon to be ex-husband to sign the divorce papers." Emma says taking another sip of her bourbon.

"How is that going? Is he still being an ass about it?" Ruby signals the bartender to bring them more drinks.

"I've told you guys, he's not being an ass. Daniel just thinks we can work things out. He wants me to give us another shot."

"It doesn't matter what he wants. You want a divorce he should sign the papers and leave you alone." Ruby hands her a cosmopolitan.

"I agree. But right now I don't want to talk about my failed marriage. We are here to have fun and relax."

"She's right. I say we make a toast." Tiffany Belton also known as Tink to the group raises her glass, the others follow her lead. "Here's to friends, here's to family, and here's to the rise of our weekly book club meeting." She finishes laughing, which the others join in on.

"I can't believe you told David we were having book club instead of saying we were going to a bar." Regina gasps out.

"I panicked. What was supposed to do? We were fighting I didn't want to make things worse." Mary Margaret defends.

"I don't know but did it have to be book club? I mean can you picture the five of us sitting around discussing the meaning and symbolism of To Kill a Mockingbird? Regna teases.

"It was years ago. Can't we let it go?"

"No." The other three answer together.

Soon they are all laughing enjoying their time.

"Okay ladies you know the rules. First one to finish both shots wins. No cheating. Everyone ready?" They shake their heads in agreement. "Okay three, two, one. Drink."

Shots are thrown back. Mary Margaret and Tink tap out at the first. They've never been able to down vodka like the rest of their group. Emma can hand her liquor better, but she can't keep up with Regina and Ruby.

Ruby is the first to slam her second shot glass down.

"Boom. I win. Pay up."

"We never shook on it." Regina says unwilling to admit she lost. Emma moves into her personal space before she says.

"Come on Regina don't be a bitch. You lost, she won. You know the rules."

Reluctantly she agrees. "Okay fine. What do you want?"

Ruby taps her chin with her finger, thinking about what she wants Regina to do. Suddenly she brightens up.

"How about a round of that guy?" The other three women whoop and howler, while Regina rolls her eyes.

"That what you want? Fine."

"You sure Gina? Are you up to it?" Tink pokes at her. "You know what happened last time you played that guy."

"Yeah you ended up marrying the ass-hole." Emma laughs out.

"Well I have obviously learned my lesson. So go ahead. Pick a guy."

"Alright I will." Ruby scans the room, her gaze lands on an older looking man sitting at a booth in the corner. "Him." She points.

Regina looks at the man shaking her head. "No way. Come on don't make me do that. The man is old enough to be my father. Pick someone else." She protests.

"Eww, pick someone else Ruby that guy is gross looking." Tink says in disgust.

"Okay fine. Let me see." Once again she searches the bar. Finally she says. "Wow, okay I pick that guy" She points towards the door.

Regina turns to look. A grin creeps up on her face.

"Oh fat chance." Emma says looking at the man. He has light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the way his dark green button up shirt clings to his chest could make a grown woman drool. He sits at the end of the bar surrounded by a group of men. All chatting away about something.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" Glaring at Emma she says.

"I don't know G. That man is gorgeous. And you're a little out of practice." Emma replies.

"I think I'll be just fine."

"Alright but you know the rules. Full on make out. You have three minutes."

Regina downs the rest of her drink. "I'll be back in two." The group laugh at her cockiness. Little do they know, she holds the advantage here.

She makes her way over to the group, squeezes past them to get to the man nestled in the middle. "I need to borrow your friend here for a moment." She doesn't ask she tell. Without a word the men move out of her way leaving the two of them alone.

"Well fancy meeting you here." His tries to sound surprised to see her, but truth be told he came her hoping to see her.

"Not really seeing as told you I'd be here Robin." She raises a brow at him. He bites his lip and lets out a chuckle.

It's true. Robin is the new weapons expert at her precinct. He's tries numerous times to convince her to go out for a drink with him but her answer is always the same. _"I can't tonight. Have to work."_ But he is persistent.

"Yes well. Since we are both here, may I buy you a flaming drink?" He offers hoping she will say yes.

"No. But you can do something else for me." His brows furrowed in confusion, but before he can ask what, she grabs him by the front of his shirt Pull him in, and possesses his mouth in a demanding kiss. One that he gladly returns.

They can hear wolf-whistles and shouts from both his boys and her girls. But that doesn't part them. It isn't until air becomes an issue that they break apart.

Still panting, Robin is the first to speak. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that?" He hadn't realized until now that during the kiss he had threaded one of his hands into her hair. The other is wrapped around her waist pulling her impossible close to his chest.

She looks into his eyes, smirking she shrugs her shoulders pulling herself out of his grasp.

"I lost a bet." Without another word she turns around heading back to her group of friends. Leaving Robin gaping at her.

A moment later he busts out laughing. Turning to his friends he say. "Men, I do believe I just fell in love." Causing them to laugh along.

"Now what was that you said about me being out of practice?" She asks returning to her seat at the bar.

The rest of the night was spent drinking, having a great time, and sneaking glances at each other. The night ends with Regina and Ruby half carrying a passed out Mary Margaret, and Emma trying to keep Tink from falling on her face. It isn't until much later, when she is safety in her bed, with her girlfriends all passed out in living room does she get a text.

"_I very much enjoyed you company tonight Milady, and I do hope I can buy you that drink sometime."_

Regina smiles. Sending a quick reply before she settles in for the night. Her life may have been spiraling out of control, but if tonight was any indication, thing are finally beginning to look.

**So tell me what you think. I am working on the prompts I have gotten. My vacation time had to be rescheduled so I didn't get the time off I was hoping for. But I haven't forgotten, they have just been postponed. Obviously I don't own anyone, or anything. **


	4. Favors

**My first OQ prompt from jdawn731. I have not seen Once Upon a Time in Wonderland so I just did a quick search of it. Told from Will's P.O.V. "Robin asks Will to look after Regina." **

"Will. Will Scarlet." Robin yells for me looking around at the people who have gathered near the town line to see them off.

"Right here mate, you don't need to yell." He's always yelling, even when I'm only a few feet away from him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He says stepping away from where Marian and Roland stand, mere feet away from the town line.

"You know, you sure do as a lot of favors. And with you about to leave and never come back it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to collect." I regret saying it when his face falls showing the sadness he's been trying so hard to mask for Marian, and Roland's sake.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you're right. I am leaving. Which is why I need your help."

"Anything for you mate."

"I, while I'm away I want you to keep an eye on Regina for me." His voice cracks slightly as he says the Queens name. It's clear that this is hurting him, but it needs to be done. "I'm not saying you need to try to become her best friend because let's face it, that's never going to happen. Just please make sure she doesn't do anything to put herself in harm's way." He pauses, he looks over to where the Queen has her car parked.

"I'm asking you to do what I can't, and watch out for her. Please."

Tear gather in his eyes but refuse to fall. Over these past few weeks I've been able to gain back Robin's trust. It's been a slow process but he's trusted me enough to help him search for this elusive author.

Now however, he's asking me to watch over one of the two people he cares most about.

"You know I will do what I can for her mate. But it's clear that the Queen has a lot of people here that care for her."

He shakes his head a small smile graces his lips but only for a moment.

"You and I see that but Regina, she doesn't see that. She believes that everyone still sees her as the Evil Queen. She doesn't realize that she is a hero. She still views herself as a villain. And to her villains do not get happy endings." He sighs. His attention turns back to the Queen. She's exited her car and is making her way towards them.

"Please just make sure she doesn't do anything to harm herself. Look out for her."

The pleading look in his eyes is enough to make the coldest of people feel sympathy for the man.

"I give you my word. She will be looked out for. Not only by me. As much as these bloody stubborn men hate to admit it. The Queen has managed to find a place among them. She's one of our own, and."

"We always look out for our own." He finishes for me. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it mate. Just take care of yourself. The real world is a lot different from Storybrooke. You need to be careful out there. You hear me?"

"Yeah I know, I'll be fine." He doesn't sound very convincing, but I choose not to push it.

Regina has made her way towards the group. Robin turns to me.

"Well it looks like this is it. We had a good run wouldn't you say."

He extends his hand expecting me to shake it.

"That it has." I grab his hand and pull him in for a hug. After all he is my family, my brother. "I'm gonna miss you."

He pulls back from the hug, giving me a pat on the back. "And I you."

He makes his way over to Marian and Roland. He's soon joined by the Queen. I hang back to the side of the road with some others. Giving them piracy. I can't hear what they are saying, but I can read Marians lips. She thanks the Queen before she steps over the town like. The magic being removed from her body curse her from her illness. She hugs Roland to here and turns back to the town. Confusion mares her face. He must not be able to see them.

It's time for Robin to tell the Queen goodbye. Even from a distance you can see the pain on his face. He kisses her for the last time, before he crosses the town line, never to return again. Their hands hold onto each other till the last possible second.

Robin collects Roland into his arms, with one last look back he turns and head down the road.

The Queen stands there for a moment. She pulls something out of her pocket, a paper. I can't see what it is but I'm guessing it's the lost page Robin had found in the library. But she's tarring it into pieces. It falls to the ground as she walks away. Her head down, shoulders sunk. She looks broken.

Once Robin is far enough that he can't be seen the other merry men disperse heading back to camp. I remain for a minute longer. I make my way over to where the torn up page still remains. I collect the pieces up, figuring that the Queen would likely regret throwing them away.

With the papers safely in my pocket I turn and head back to town to find the Queen.

It take longer than I expected. Its hours before I finally find her at Granny's. Henry sitting across from her in a booth.

"Henry really I'm fine. You don't need to babysit me."

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm just sitting with my mom having dinner."

Without seeing her face, I knows she's giving him a face that says she knows he's lying.

"Look I know you would rather be with Emma looking for the Author. And the only reason you left was because your grandmother insisted I get out for a bit. I'm fine really. Go back with Emma, I'll going you guys in a bit." She leaves no room for argument. Henry rises from his seat, before he leaves he leans in to give her a hug. He says something that I can't make out, but Regina nods her head. Henry leave soon after.

Regina sinks into the booth, her head resting in her hands. I gives her a moment, before I occupies the now vacant seat across from her.

"I really don't need anyone's company right now." She grumbles without raising her head.

"Well I'm not much for chit chat, but I've been told I make a great drinking buddy." Her head rises at my statement.

"What do you want?" Her voice lacks the same bite that it used to. She just sounds tired now.

"I don't want anything. I simply thought I'd offer an ear, and some cheap liquor." I pours some whiskey from my trusty flask into an empty coffee glass. I raise it put offers the flask to Regina.

She scoffed. "I do not want nor need your pity."

"I don't give pity. Frankly I've yet to meet an adult who deserves it. But I do give compassion. And a helping hand."

"I don't help. Especially from a wanna be thief." She says with bite.

"Well you have it anyway." I takes a long sip of his whiskey. Regina look perplexed before she asks.

"Why? You don't know me. In fact you should hate me. Why are you offering to help me?"

"Because I promised Robin I'd watch out for you." I see her face change at Robin's name. But I continue. "He has saved my ass on more than one occasion so the least I could do easy is mind a bit and watch out for you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone looking out for me. And Robin should have known better than to have people spy on me."

"Oh trust me I know you can. You are forgetting I was a puppet for your mother for a while. And I'm not spying, if I were would I have come up to you and _told_ you what was asked of me?" She doesn't answer. "No I think not. I'm not saying we need to be Storybrooks own Doctor and Donna,"

"Who?" Regina asks having now idea who that is.

"Never mind the point is, we don't need to be best friends. Hell we don't even really need to like each other. I just need to make sure you don't do something stupid and put yourself in harm's way. You may not like it, but somehow you've managed to make a place in the Merry Men. We look out for one of our own, and one of our own you are. You have my word that we will not bother you unless you are doing something dangerous. But you will have somewhere to go if need be. Do have a deal Queenie?"

Regina stares at me, but her gaze looks like she's looking straight through me. Probably trying to figure out if I'm lying.

"_Wow she really is her mother's daughter." _ I think to myself.

She finally nods her head in agreement. "Fine whatever. Never call me Queenie again, or I will maim you." Regina rises from the booth. She leaves a tip on the table for Ruby before she turn to leave. But before she does I say to her.

"Your Majesty. "She turns back to face me. "We miss him too."

She doesn't say anything, she simply nods her head. She quickly turns and walks out of the diner.

I stay at the diner for a bit. Contemplating what I should do next. I have no delusions that keeping an eye on the former Evil Queen will be an easy task. But I made a promise to Robin to look out for her, and Merry Men always look out for their own.


	5. Coming Home

**Second prompt from reginalovesrobinhood. "Robin returns and find a new person in Regina's life. Their child." No one's point of view. (I just couldn't bring myself to write a fic where Robin missed Regina's pregnancy. So it's a little tweaked.)**

**Coming Back Home**

He runs. He runs as fast as he's able to push his body. You can hear the gravel crunch under his boots, his breath coming out in ragged huffs. His legs and back ache from the sudden movement but he does not stop. He knows that he will regret it later, he is not the young man who used to run for his life from the Evil Queen.

But right now he's not running from her. He's running to her. The curse that has kept him from her for eight excruciating weeks has finally broke. And he doesn't waste a moment to find her. He runs till he reaches Granny's Diner, thinking she might be there he makes it his first stop.

He quickly pulls the door open, almost taking it clear off the hinges. He enters looking for the one face he wants to see most.

But she's not here.

"Robin?" Snow can't believe her eyes. Her voice grabs his attention.

"Snow. Where is Regina?" He makes his way to where she sits with David and the now much bigger Neal.

"Robin how are you here? When did you get her? How did you get back? Is the curse down?" She keep asking question after question, but had yet to answer his. He interrupts her not wanting to waste any more time.

"None of that matter right now Snow. Please I need to see Regina please tell me you know where she is."

The half heart Snow has in her chest breaks at the look of sheer desperation on the man's face.

"She's with Emma and Henry, at the authors house." David says looking just as shocked to see him as everyone else in the diner.

"The author? Has she found him? Never mind I'll ask her but where is the house at?" He asks hurriedly

"It's that big house in the forest. It's not too far from your old camp" Snow explains.

Knowing which house they are referring to he said a quick thank you before he's running again.

And he didn't stop before he makes it to the house. Deciding against knocking and walks right in.

Searching around, he sees no one, but he can hear people.

"You can't give up mom. We'll find something."

"He's right Regina. You can't give up ho,."

"If you say hope I swear to god I will remove your tongue."

Robins, heart skips when he hears her voice. He stands outside the room where the three are sitting. He can't see her, she has her back to him. But her shoulders are sunk, and her head is down.

"It's no use. We've been looking for weeks and we are n closer to finding the author than we were when we began." Her voice is strained. She sounds exhausted. He wants nothing more than to take her into his arms and never let her go.

"We will find him Regina. I told you already. I won't stop looking until you get your happy ending."

"What's the point?" Regina raises her voice. "My soulmate is gone and can never come back. It doesn't matter if we are able to change how the book views me. That fact will never change."

Unable to see her in pain, Robin makes his presence known.

"Now who are you, and what have you done with Regina?" His draws Emma and Henry's eyes towards him. Regina's shoulders square, but she doesn't turn around. "Because the Regina I know and love with all my heart, would never give up on something she wants."

Regina slowly rises, but still does not turn around.

"How, how are you here?" Emma asks with the same shocked expression her mother wore mere minutes ago.

"I don't know how. All I know is that I've been coming back to the town line every day. And every day I would pray that I would see the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. But I never did. That is not until today. And as soon as I saw it I came running."

Robin makes his way over to Regina, who still had not turned to him.

"Hey kid, let's give them a minute kay." Henry reluctantly agrees and follows her out.

"Regina." He gets no response so he rounds the chair to face her. She has her eyes closed.

"Milady, please. Open your eyes."

She shacks her head. "No." Her voice cracks with emotion.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"You're not really here. You can't be here. Once I open my eyes I'll wake up. And I'll be alone again."

The tears he has tried to keep in fall down his face. He brings his hand up to her face, whipping her tears away from her eyes.

"It's me. I really am here. And I promise I will never, ever leave your side again." He rubs his thumb back and forth on her cheek. "Please love. Open your eyes."

Her eyes flutter open but her gaze stayed fixated on the floor. She takes a few shaky breaths before she looks up.

Brown eyes meet blue, both sets crying freely now.

"Robin, you're really here?"

"Yes I am." He pulls her to him. After week of separation, he can't seem to get close enough to her. "I am here, and I am not going anywhere. As long as you will have me I will remain by your side."

Regina releases a watery laugh. "Is forever okay?"

He can't help but chuckle. "That sound perfect."

No able to wait any longer, Robin pulls her in to a kiss. One that Regina responds to in kind.

Having her lips on his was like coming home. He made himself a vow. To never go a day without kissing her. Without telling her how much he loves her.

Regina moans into the kiss. She raises her hands to tangle themselves into his hair. As does one of Robins. The other rests on her waist, squeezing it every so often.

Seeing that things could very likely get out of hand, Regina reluctantly pulls her mouth away from his. Both are breathing heavy, stupid happy grins on their faces.

"I have missed you so much. Every day away from you felt like a lifetime." He rests his forehead against hers. Unwilling to allow any space between them. "I love you. I love you so much and I swear to you now, I will never go a single day and not tell you." He stares directly into her eyes.

A sob escapes Regina's lips. Tears fall from her eyes, but the wide grin on her face lets him know that they are tears of joy.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you. I thought for sure when you left I'd never see you again." She pulls him it a tight embrace. Her head rests on his chest, her hands cling to his back afraid to let him slip away.

His arms wrap around her frame puling her tightly to him. "As did I. But I am here. And I'm not going anywhere."

They stand there for a while, simply enjoying being in each other's arms. It's Regina who pulls away first.

"You have no Idea how happy I am that you are here." He gives her a bright smile, one that she returns. "But Robin. I have to tell you something. Her face grows serious, causing his smile to fall.

"What is it my love? Are you ill? I just saw Henry but only for a moment. Is he okay?"

"No, he's fine. And no I'm not ill. But a lot of things have changed since you've been gone."

She adverts her gaze, not looking into his eyes.

"Regina, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" His pleases with her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "Whatever it is, we will handle it together." He says assumingly.

"You might want to wait to hear what it is before you say that." Fear, and doubt swim in her eyes.

He shacks his head before he answers. "It doesn't matter what it is. I told you before, partners remember. Nothing you could tell me would make me leave you."

Regina releases another sob.

"It's okay Regina. Just tell me." He runs a soothing hand up and down her back. Giving her the time she needs.

But she doesn't say anything. Instead she pulls away from his grasp. She turns around to look threw her purse that sat by an arm hair. She pulls something out before she turns back to the silent thief.

"I found out a week ago." She hands him the paper, but says nothing else.

"Found what out?" He asks looking at the picture. It's small, black and white and he can't figure out what it's supposed to be.

"Regina, I don't understand. What is this supposed to be?"

She takes a deep breath before she answers him.

"In this world, there is a machine called an ultra sound. Doctors use it to look inside someone body without actually having to cut them open and look inside them." She clears her throat and continues. "You can take a picture of what you see, that's what this is."

Still confused he nods his head and asks. "And what is this a picture of?"

She steps next to him, pointing to the photo.

"See this little dot right here." Drawing his attention back to the photo. "This tiny little dot."

"Yes."

Taking one last shaky breath she waits for his eye's to meet hers before she says.

"It's a baby." Her right hand drift to cover her stomach. "It our baby."

It takes a moment for Robin to register what she has just said. Just stares at her hand.

Regina draws her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it nervously. "Robin." She gets no reply. Seeing his silence as rejection she backs away from him.

Seeing her retreating form, he quickly grabs her by the waist bring her back to him. Tears have pooled around his eyes. He smiles at Regina, one of his hands cover hers.

"You're pregnant? We are having a baby?" His voice is thick with emotion.

"Yes I am. We're having a baby."

Robin drops to his knees. He places both his hands where their child rests safely in its mother's womb. Regina tangles her hand into his hair.

Robin firmly kisses her flat stomach. Caressing her sides he keeps his face pressed against her.

He doesn't say anything, just stands there, holding onto her like his life depends on it.

Regina runs her fingers through his hair, but become alarmed when she sees his shoulders shake from silent sobs.

"Robin, Robin what's wrong?" She asks carefully.

He shakes his head back and forth. Unable to speak, he just holds onto her. She gives him a moment, calmly rubbing his head, speaking soothing words.

When he is able to speak again, it comes out strained and cracking from his sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Confused Regina sinks down to his level. Taking he's face into her hands, she wipes his tears away.

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I left you. I left with the thought that I could never return. I left you both. Had the curse not broken I would have never known about the baby. You would have had to raise our child alone. Because I left. I left you, and I am so sorry." More tears fall from his eyes.

Regina rests her forehead against his. Making sure he is looking into her eyes.

"Robin, you left to save Marian. You had no other choice. You did what was right. And had the curse never broken, our child would have known that their father was an amazing man who would have loved them so much. And that he had to leave to save someone's life. You never have to apologize for that. The baby would have known you love them."

He can see she is sincere by the love and understanding shining in her eyes.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Now I am here, and I will tell our baby how much I love them and how much I love their mother. I love you. I love you so much."

Giving a small laugh with tear falling from her eyes, Regina replies.

"I love you too."

Robin kisses her putting every ounce of love for her, and their child into it. Regina wraps her arms around his body, wanting no space between them.

"We're having a baby." Still in aww.

"We're having a baby." Regina rests her forehead against his. Eyes shining with tears of joy for the first time in weeks.

He's here. Her soul mate is here and they are having a baby. Something she thought would never happen. And come hell or high water she will get her happy ending. And anyone who dares try to take it from her, is in for one hell of a fight.


	6. Pieces

**OQ prompt from "reginalovesrobinhood". "Robin returns and finds out Regina tore their page, but Will pieces it back together for them." This will be a continuation of "Favors" and "Coming back home." Also I don't have that much knowledge of Marvel so I had to rely on Wiki. So if I get something wrong blame Wiki. These are all hella late so please forgive me. **

**Pieces**

Hours after crossing back over the town line, Robin and Regina are back at her house. Having been brought up to date on the latest villain, Robin is refusing to leave Regina's side. Not that she minds, (that much). She has missed him and wants to spend as much time as she can with him.

Which led to them relaxing on the couch, having a marvel movie marathon with Henry.

"We have to watch the Avengers mom. You can't have a marvel marathon and not watch the Avengers." Henry argues.

"We've already watched Thor 1 and 2. And all of the Iron man movies. I think we've seen enough for today."

"Aww come on mom. Robin would love it. He's just like Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye? What is that?" Robin asks from his position on the couch. Half laid out, Regina half laying on him, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand settled on her stomach, gently rubbing circles on the slight bump forming there.

"He's an awesome archer. He can hit targets without even looking at them." Henry says excitedly.

"Hmm impressive. Though I'd bet my money that I'm the better marksmen. After all, I am Robin Hood."

"Don't let your ego get to big dear." Regina pushes against his he's chest, lifting herself up. She stretches her muscles having been in the same position for hours.

"Never dear. So Henry, if I am like Hawkeye. Who would your mother be?"

"Which one?" Regina jokes.

"Both." He says with a shrug.

"Um. Emma I guess could be Scarlet Witch. She has cool powers but still hasn't learned to control them. Mom. That's harder, The Enchantress would fit, Amora not Sylvia Lushton." He continues but is cut off.

"Hey why is Emma the Scarlet Witch but I'm the Enchantress?" She questions.

"Ah hello. She's the second most powerful sorcerous in all of Asgard. She's awesome. She can get anyone to do her bidding, can make magical shields, and control minds. How is that an insult? " He looks at her for a moment before he continues. "Or you could be Scarlet Witch in Avengers Disassembled. You're also kind of like Loki too. Messed up childhoods, siblings who try to kill each other, having one really, really bad parent and one who actually shows you love. Yea either Loki or the Enchantress."

Robin simply stares at the two of them. Having no idea what he just said. He decides to simple play along with the little knowledge he does have on the matter.

"Loki is cool. Odin is a dick though. They should have just made Thor 2 a Loki movie."

"It would be awesome to have a Loki movie." Before Henry can continue, a faint but very noticeable clicking sound distracts everyone.

"What is that?" Henry ask, the noise is coming from the front door.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Magic seeps from Regina's finger tips, ready to use on command. But a hand comes up to stop her before she can reach the door.

"Regina wait, you don't know what is behind that door." Robin says in a hushed tone as to not let whoever or whatever is trying to get in.

"I don't care who it is. No one breaks into my home while my family is here and gets away with it."

Realizing there is no talking her out of is, Robin simple grabs the nearest weapon he can, a metal candle stand, and cautiously follows her to the door. The clicking sound continues, Regina uses magic to swing the door open, surprising the-would-be intruder. Regina freezes them in place, Robin was about to knock the person out before he hears a familiar yell.

"Oi, not the face!"

"Will Scarlet? What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Robin yells, dropping the candle stick down to his side.

"Nice to see you too mate. I heard you were back, couldn't spare a moment to come see me? And here I thought we had something special." Regina has unfrozen him, so he rises up off his knees. His lock picking tools dropped to the floor.

"I was going to stop by camp later tonight to see everyone." Robin has placed the candle stick back in its original. "Word around town is that you have been courting Belle. Is this true?"

"You know, you should never listen to people in this town. All a bunch of gossips."

"I hate to interrupt your little powwow here, but would you mind telling what the hell you were doing breaking into my home?" Regina demands. Not that she doesn't like Will. These past few weeks he has been a good friend when she needed one. He is one of the few people in town who knew of her pregnancy. But right now he is not her favorite person, not only did he attempt to break into her home, but he interrupted her evening with her family.

"Right, well I was hoping you wouldn't be here, I didn't see your car…." He fumbles trying to find an excuse that won't result in a fire ball being thrown at his head. Regina cuts him off before he can continue.

"We left it at the Sorcerers house. I won't ask again. Why were you breaking into my house?" Regina nearly yells. She has less patience now with the pregnancy and she is very close to turning Will into a toad.

Will doesn't answer right away, he reaches into his leather jacket, pulling out a manila envelope.

"If you would've let me finish Queenie," He smirks at Regina, to which she rolls her eyes at. It's become their own little inside joke. "I would've told you that I was just coming to drop something off for you."

"What is it?" She asks skeptically. Everyone knows she hates surprises.

Will simply hands the envelope to her. "Open it and find out."

Regina hesitates. "Come on mom, open it."

She turns to Henry who now stands on her right. Robin on her left. Slowly she unwraps the string that holds the flaps closed. She gasps when she pulls out the semi restored page 23 that she had torn up weeks earlier.

"How? When? Where did you find it? I went back and it wasn't there I thought I had lost it." Regina stumbles. She's fighting a losing battle with her emotions. Tears pool in her eyes. With a gentle finger she caresses the photo. Tape holds the torn pieces together. But you can still clearly see the two figures depicted in the image.

"I picked it up after you left. I tried to tape it back together."

"Mom. Is that the page you were telling me about? Maybe it has some clues about who the Author is." Henry exclaims.

Regina doesn't answer, she still focused on the paper. The tears have fallen and don't seem to want to stop anytime soon. But they are not tears of sadness, but tears of relief, of joy. She feared that their page would be lost to her forever, just like Robin was supposed to be. But both are back, the page is damaged but she doesn't care.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Robin is concerned. She hasn't lifted her gaze from the page. Though he is interested to know the story behind why their page was torn, he is more concerned about the woman holding it than anything else.

She shakes her head to clear her thought. She turns to her soulmate, eyes still wet from tears but the smile that lights up her face lets him know that she is just fine.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She stares and Robin knows she's talking about the day at the town line. "I thought maybe a second chance was too much of me to ask for after everything I had done." She hold up her hand to stop both Henry and Robin from arguing. "I know what the both of you are going to say but at that moment that's what I thought. And this picture, "She looks down briefly at the page still in her hand. "This was a reminder of what I couldn't have. So after you crosses the town line, I ripped it. I didn't want to look at it anymore. I left right after you did and I left the pieces there. It wasn't until Henry found the Authors house that I realized what I did. Went back looking for the pieces but they were gone. I looked for hours but I couldn't find them." Regina turns back to look at Will "Why didn't you tell me you had them?"

"I was working with Belle to see if we could fix it. A spell of some kind but each one we tried wouldn't work. It seems this paper is resistant to magic. But when I heard Robin was back figured you'd want it back. Even if it's damaged."

Regina nods her head in agreement. She wipes the tears still falling from her eyes. Later she will say it was because of the hormones but Regina wraps her arms around will in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." She whispers into his shoulder. Will hugs her back. Neither will admit it but over the course of these six weeks they have become friends. "No problem Queenie."

When Regina pulls back from the hug, again she tries to wipe away her tears, a futile attempt that it is. "Damn hormones." She mutter under her breath. She returns to Robin's side, he pulls her right to him. Her back resting flush against his front. He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Regina holds page 23 up so they can both look at it. They stand like that for a while, just enjoying being able to hold each other. But a loud grumble interrupts. Everyone looks at Regina with a raised brow.

"What?" She asks with a shrug.

"It sounds like someone is hungry milady." He grins, poking her on her side. She tries to move away but he holds her firmly in place.

"Shut up. In case you have forgotten I have another person growing inside me."

Robin looks lovingly at Regina. "No my love could never forget." He rests his forehead against hers for a moment. Put pulls away a moment later. "Henry my boy." He turns his attention to the teen. "Mind helping me whip up something for a late lunch?"

Henry smiles nodding his head.

Robin clasps his arm around his shoulder. "Wonderful."

As much as she loves the idea of cooking with her family, she knows how much Robin wanted to go see his Merry Men. "I think Henry and I can manage the food. You should go see the Merry Men before it gets too late."

"Oh don't worry bout them Queenie. They'll understand if old Robbie waits a day before seeing them." Will says still standing in the doorway.

"Will's right. I'm sure they won't mind if it's a little late when I drop by. Besides, I never did get to make you breakfast." He smiles knowing she knows what he means.

Regina also smile for the millionth time today. "Fine. But we need to start cooking because I am starving." She says very dramatically making the others laugh. She turns to Will and asks, "Would you like to stay? It's the least I can do." She says sincerely.

Will smiles but shakes his head. "Thanks for the offer, but actually I'm meeting Belle at Granny's."

"You two have been seeing an awful lot of each other lately." Regina smirks.

"I don't know what you're talking bout." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh come on Mate, this is an interesting development that I am very eager to hear about." Robin joins in the teasing. "So come on, out with it."

"Well would you look at the time." Will looks at his wrist that bares no watch. "I really do need to be going now. Been great to see you guys." Will turns on his heels and briskly walks away from the laughing trio.

"I will find out." Robin yells. Will waves his hand in goodbye. "Now come, let's go feed you." He pulls Regina to the kitchen.

"Can we make potato rellenas mom?" Henry asks going to the fridge already starting to pull the ingredients out.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Regina is led by Robin to a chair and told to sit. "I'm not going to sit, I'm perfectly capable of making lunch." She had a slight miffed look on her face.

"I have no doubt in that love, but I also believe that Henry and I are just as capable of making it ourselves. Aren't we Henry?"

"Yeah mom, just sit. I've seen you make these 100 times. We've got this."

Regina crinkles her nose but obeys. "Fine, but if either of you think this is going to be a normal occurrence in the coming months I can tell you right now. It is not going to happen."

Henry and Robin look at each other and grin before returning to the task at hand.

Later after everyone is fed and relaxed, Regina slips into her room, page 23 I hand. She magically conjures a frame and places the page inside. She clears a spot on her wall for it to hang. She purposely places it somewhere where she will see it first thing in the morning. A daily reminder that this is real. That she finally has a happy ending.

Arms wrapping around her middle pull her from her thought.

"Hey. Did you call Marian?" Regina asks bringing her hands down to cover his.

"I did. Just go off the phone with her. We go tomorrow to pick them up."

Regina turns her head and looks up. "We?"

"Yeah, Marian had put Roland on the phone so I could tell him goodnight. He asked where I was, and when I told him I was with you he demanded that his Gina come get him tomorrow." He smiles down at her.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Marian can only be so tolerant of me, and I don't want to cause any trouble between you two."

"Marian and I have already talked everything out. She knows you are going to be a part of Roland and my lives. She wants me to be happy and she knows that it is you how make me happy."

"But we still don't know if Marian can cross the town line. What if the Snow Queens Curse is still lingering?"

"Then we will find a way to fix it. There are some small abandoned cottages not too far from the town. I had been looking into them, thinking I could stay in one so we could be closer when the town line opened. If Marian is unable to come over then she can stay in one of those, Roland would be able to visit his mother as much as he likes. Whatever it takes, we will figure it out. Everything will be fine."

She looks turns to face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls his forehead to rest against hers. She inhales deeply, having missed the smell of forest. "You promise?"

He kisses her forehead, then bother her eyes, cheeks, nose, and then her mouth. "I promise. No matter what happens, we will handle it together." His arms pull her impossibly closer, until she is wrapped in his embrace.

Being in his embrace made her feel an overwhelming sense of love and calm. The road ahead of them will be a long and hard one. There is going to be challenges, villains threatening their happiness, and even their own stubbornness. But as long as they are together, as long as both of them are willing to fight for their life together, nothing nor anyone will be able to separate them again.

They fall onto the bed wrapped in each other's arm, Regina lays her head against Robin's chest. Letting his heartbeat slowly lull her to sleep. A sleep not plagued by nightmares, or crying herself into exhaustion. Tonight she had no trouble falling into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of a little girl with dark hair, blue-eyes, and dimples.


	7. Love you through it

**Prompt for EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel "AU Prompt where Regina has cancer and starts losing her hair. Cora shaves it off for her but since she is so upset her whole family including Robin shave their heads to show her their love and donate it to Locks of Love." Inspiration is loosely based on "My sister's keeper." Hope you enjoy.**

**Love you through it.**

It's a normal Monday morning, in Maine. A sunny day with a breeze that make's the weather just perfect. Cora Mills is cooking for her family, apple pancakes for everyone except her youngest daughter. For her it's an egg yolk omelet, with mushrooms, spinach, and tomatoes. A breakfast high in vitamin D and antioxidants the best thing to fight acute lymphocytic leukemia.

Regina had been diagnosed with cancer when she was only 7. Thankfully then she seemed to be responding well to treatments but now the cancers got far more aggressive. When radiation therapy stopped working, they switched her to Chemotherapy, which means she can barely keep anything down. So every one of her daughter's meals is packed with as much nurturance as possible seeing as it's not likely to stay down long. She was just about to put the first pancake on when a scream stops her in her tracks.

"Mother!" Cora runs up the stairs to her 16 years old daughter's room. She's not on the bed, but the light to the adjoining bathroom. She stands at the vanity, tears rushing from her eyes.

"Regina, what's wrong dear? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

She shakes her head no, still sobbing.

"Are you in pain? I can call Doctor Whale and he'll be here in five minutes."

"I don't need a doctor mother." She gasps out.

"Then what's wrong dear? Why did you scream?" Cora turns Regina by the shoulders to face her. Regina clutches a rather large clump of her long black hair in her hand. An even larger pile gathers in the sink.

"It won't stop falling out. I went to brush my hair and it just keeps falling out." Another sob shakes her body. Cora pulls her into her arms trying to soother her as best she can. It breaks her heart to see her daughter suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

"What's wrong?" Zelena asks from the door way. Her father and younger brother stand next to her, having rushed in at Regina's scream.

"Her hair has started to fall out. She'll be fine in a moment. Zelena can you go finish breakfast for me? We'll be down soon." She says rubbing circles on Regina's back. The 18 year old, looks from her sister to her mother but nods and does as she's told, leading her brother out.

"Is there anything I can do?" Henry asks his wife. She looks in his eyes and nods. They had already had this conversation and what they would do when this started to happen. "Go get the clippers for me please."

Henry quickly returns with an unopened box.

"Thank you. I've got this. You go down stairs."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah. Go we will be fine." Once he leaves, she gentle moves Regina to sit on the counter, she still clutches the fallen strands of hair in her fist.

"Regina, are you ready?" She asks once she had the clippers set up.

Regina shakes her head no.

Cora sighs. "We talked about this when you began chemo. You said you wanted to shave it off when it began to happen."

"I didn't think it would actually happen." She gasps out. "Why is this happening? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart. This is not your fault." Cora wipes her tears but they continue to fall.

"No I must have done something wrong. How else can you explain this? It's been years and I'm no closer to being better." She yells. She clutches her fist so tight her knuckles begin to turn white.

"Look at me, hey look at me." Cora lifts her chin to look in her eyes. "This is not your fault. This is just a really messed up reality. But you cannot let it beat you. It may take some time but you will overcome this. Understand?"

Regina nods in agreement.

Cora lifts the clippers up and asks again. "Are you ready?"

Regina takes a shaky breath. "Yes."

Cora tips Regina' head back and begins shaving her head. She starts at the top and goes to the back. With each pass the pile of hair grows. Over and over, she passes making sure she gets all of the hair. She gives her a simple burr cut, unwilling to go any closer in fear of cutting her. Once she's done, she turns the clippers off and sets them down.

"You're done." Regina slides off the counter, she turns to look at the pile of hair but refused to look in the mirror. She turns and quickly walks out of the room.

Cora decides to give her time, instead she focuses on cleaning up the hair and throwing it away.

Fifth teen minutes later, mother and daughter descend the stairs and enter the dining room. Even though it's almost eighty degrees, Regina is wearing a large jacket with the hood pulled up. No one speaks, they eat their breakfast in an unfamiliar silence. Regina picks at her food but doesn't eat.

"Regina, you need to eat. You will only be doing your body harm if you don't eat." Cora says.

"I'm not hungry."

"Try please. You have physical therapy tomorrow ad you're going to need you strength."

"I said I'm not hungry." Regina stands and rushes back up the stairs. I loud _bang _indicated that she went to her room.

The family looks at each other wondering what they should do. They decide to give her space. But as the hours tick by, she still refused to leave her room or let anyone in.

"Regina, you open this door right now young lady." Cora warns.

"Go away please mother."

"Regina if you don't open this door, I swear I will kick it down." When no reply come Cora gets ready to remove the door but Henry stops her.

"Cora calm down. Don't do anything drastic. She's upset give her time "

"She can't sit in her room for the rest of her life Henry. She needs to eat and take her medication."

"I know dear. That's why I called Robin and Mary Margaret. I'm sure they will be able to get her open the door." As if on cue the doorbell rings letting them know that they have arrived.

Robin and Mary Margaret are Regina's only friends. Robin was patient Regina met during radiation when she was 10. They soon became inseparable, and even though Regina denies it, she has a huge crush on her British friend. Mary Margaret is the daughter of Leopold White, he has donated millions to the hospital in honor of his wife who passed from breast cancer then Mary Margaret was 10. She would go and visit patients with her father every so often, where she had stumbled upon Robin and Regina making a fort in the children's ward. Soon she was visiting regularly. Zelena, being only a year older than Regina joined their group. The four of them are thick a thieves.

Cora can hear her 9 year old son Henry Jr. open the door. "Robin! What's up?"

"Hello little man. Your father called me. Is Regina okay?"

"No. She locked herself in her room and won't come out."

"That's not good. We should go see if we can help." They all but run up the stairs to get to the top and head straight for the couple standing at the end of the hall.

"Why has Regina looked herself in her room?" Mary Margaret asks.

"She's upset. This morning her hair began falling out. So we did as she asked and shaved it off."

"Oh my, no wonder she's upset." The young woman say.

"Yes. But she needs to eat and take her medication and she can't do that if she's locked in her room. We were hoping you guy can convince her to open the door."

"Well we can certainly try." Robin says. He knows how Regina feel. He's had to do chemo several times since he was diagnosed with cancer at 2 years old. He has been in remission.

"Regina, Regina I know you can hear me. Open the door please." Mary Margaret pleads.

"Go away Mo. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Oh come on Gina. We aren't leaving till you open up. And you know I can wait you out. I'll make up cam right outside your door."

"Have fun you'll be out there awhile."

"Regina open the door. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. You all can go now."

"Come on Regina." No answer. "Gina."

"Regina do not ignore us." Silence.

"Regina Mills open this door right now." Cora demands. "That' it." Cora removes her heels, and proceeds to kick the door in.

"What the hell I wrong with you!" Regina yells as Cora clears the door way.

"I told you if you didn't open the door I would. Now get up."

"No!" Regina pulls the covers over her head. Cora rips them off of her.

"I'm not playing, get up. Now!"

"No! I'm tired. Why can't you just understand that? I'm tired. I'm tired of being sick, I'm tired of being in pain, and I'm tired of looking like a freak." She yells, angry tears gather in her eyes.

"You do not look like a freak Regina." Robin goes to pull her in his arms but she pushes him away. She pulls the hood off revealing her hairless head.

"I am ugly. I look like a freak. Don't you dare tell me otherwise."

"Oh brother." Cora says.

"Regina, you are beautiful, and your heart is beautiful. Not having hair does not demolish that." Mary Margaret sits on her other side. Despite her protests she pulls her into a hug. Robin wraps his arm around her as well, the try their best to calm her.

"I'm hideous." She sobs.

"You know what, I've had enough of this." Cora stomps off toward the bath room. A moment later you hear the buzzing of the clippers.

"Mom?" Regina calls but no reply comes. She looks to her father confused. He follows his wife into the bath room. The buzzing stops and hushed voices are heard in place. The buzzing soon continues. Minutes later bother her parents walk out with freshly shaved heads.

"What did you do?" Regina is dumbfounded. He mother had always loved her hair, she almost cried when she found her first grey. She can seem to process this image.

"You wouldn't listen to reason. You think your ugly because you have no hair, we disagree. You are beautiful my sweet girl." Cora moves to pull Regina up from her bed. She cups her cheeks gentle, wiping the tears away. "You are my strong, kind, wonderful girl. And I never want to hear you talk about yourself that way again. No matter what happens, no matter what obstacle is through you way, you will always have us to help love you through it. Do you understand me?"

Regina nods her head, wrapping her arms around her mother. Cora returns the hug 10 fold.

The following weeks Regina, is slowly starting to accept her new reality. She wears hoods and caps out in public but the stares don't bother her as much as it had the first time. Cora and Henry walk with no hats and their heads held high. When people stare they simply smile and wave. One time Cora almost beat the snot out of a man at a diner who refused to quit staring she asked if there was something she could help him with, he told them that they were bothering him with their appearance that they should cover up so that other didn't have to look at them. But before she could get her hands on him, the other customer's stand up and demanded he leave.

Today, Regina thinks they are going to the Doctors for a check-up, but when her mother misses the exit she asks where they are going.

"It's a surprise." Is all Cora will tell her. As they continue to drive Regina recognizes where they are heading.

"Mother why are we going to Mrs. G's?" Mrs. G had been the family's hair styles for years. She watched Regina grow up.

"I told you it's a surprise." They pull into the parking lot and go inside. Standing by the door is her family and friends.

"What are you guys doing?" Regina asks confused.

"Why don't you come in and find out." Robin escorts her inside. The usually packed salon is empty, four chairs are place in a line in the middle of the room. Zelena, Mary Margaret, Robin, and Henry all sit in one of the chairs.

"We wanted to show you our support, and we could think of a better way than this." Four stylist go to stand behind them, clippers and scissors in hand. The girls have their hair that easily goes past the middle of their backs in braids with a ponytail. The stylist quickly snip it off. Placing the ponytails in two separate bags before they take clippers and shave off the rest, just as the others are doing for the boys.

Regina is stunned. She can't do anything but watch her family and friends cut off all of their hair. She doesn't even realize she's crying until a she lets out a chocked sob. It doesn't take long for them to finish. They brush the hair onto the floor. Each one had a high and tight cut and a huge smile on their face.

Regina finally finds her voice. "Why did you do that?"

"Simple sis. We did it for you. Now we all match." Zelena answers.

"Yea, we wanted to do it weeks ago but the girl's school has a no shaved heads policy. It took longer than we thought it would to get an exception." Robin grins, his dimples shining though. "Unfortunately for Henry and myself, our hair wasn't long enough but, the girls are."

"Long enough for what?" She asks still slightly speechless.

Instead of answering Zelena and Mary Margaret hand her papers. It's a Locks of Love Donation form, each on filled out with a donation of 1,000 dollars. In the comments section it lists, "In honor of Regina Mills." More tears fall. She looks at all of the people standing before her. "You did this for me?"

"Of course. It's what family's do. They stand together when things get difficult." Mary Margaret says.

Regina pulls them in as best she can for a hug, Cora and Henry Sr. join in.

She doesn't know what the road head looks like. It's going to be difficult, and it's going to hurt, but as long as she has these amazing people in her life and love her through it, she'll be just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
